The SERCEB team will focus on vaccine and drug development, with programs in place as well for development of diagnostics for select agents and emerging infectious diseases. The primary goal of the Protein Expression Core B is to serve all of these efforts by generating recombinant proteins for use in vaccine development, therapeutics development and diagnostics design. Core B will interact directly with investigators and projects in the programs to identify, develop and characterize needed proteins. Expression systems to be available are expression technologies for recombinant proteins in bacteria by high throughput system, in eukaryotic cells by recombinant vaccinia viruses, and by transient and stable transfections with Ig fusion constructs. The overall goals are to serve as a central resource for shared reagents and to provide specific proteins and protein expertise. Aim 1. Express all vaccinia WR proteins in a high throughput system for sending to the Structural Biology/Proteomics Core F for high throughput crystallization analysis; Produce cowpox B5R, A33R, A27L, A17L, A10L and A4L envelope protein for vaccine and mab studies in Program 1 (Ming Luo at UAB). Aim 2. Produce Ger family proteins of B. anthracis proteins for vaccine and pathogenesis studies in Program 5 (Hua-Xin Liao at Duke), and produce Ybt and Psn as well as new adhesin proteins of Y. pestis for Y. Pestis vaccine and pathogenesis studies in Program 4 (Ming Luo at UAB). Aim 3. Produce human endogenous cellular proteins CARD10, IRAK-4, IRAK-M and TRAF6, human and murine K12-1g fusion proteins for innate immunity, structure and adjuvant studies in Program 6, and express lymphotoxin receptor-lg fusion proteins for adaptive immunity studies in Program 7 (Hua-Xin Liao at Duke). Aim 4. Collaborate with Large Scale Biologicals, Inc. for proof of concept of rapid expression of anti-PA neutralizing antibodies for serotherapy (Hua-Xin Liao at Duke).